darelthfandomcom-20200214-history
Mounts
Mount Source Maximum Load (Pounds) Cost Light Medium Heavy Drag Dire Boar MM 1038 2076 3120 15600 475 Dire Elk MM II 700 1400 2100 10500 485 Dire Wolf MM 800 1600 2400 12000 500 Draybear Darelth 1000 2000 3000 15000 375 Elephant MM 3192 6384 9600 48000 540 Ox Darelth 500 1000 1500 7500 150 Warbear Darelth 1600 3200 4800 24000 Untrained: 500 Trained: 625 Warcat Darelth 600 1200 1800 3000 Untrained: 400 Trained: 600 Warox Darelth 800 1600 2400 12000 Untrained: 400 Trained: 550 Mounts by Culture Culture Military Individual Military Draft Civilian Individual Civilian Draft Clans of Eriet War Ox War Ox Ox Ox Five Nations of Illigyr Elephant Elephant Elephant Elephant Great Neck Empire Dire Boar War Ox Ox Ox Harthak Dire Elk Dire Elk Dire Elk Dire Elk Khara Dire Elk Dire Elk Dire Elk Dire Elk Kingdom of Markand Dire Boars Ox Ox Ox Merithan City-States Dire Wolf War Ox Ox Ox People of the Sacred Grove Dire Wolf Dire Elk Dire Elk Dire Elk Provinces of Chila War Ox War Ox Ox Ox Seven Tribes of the North Warbear None None Draybear Ten Tribes of the Forest Warbear Draybear Draybear Draybear Valley of Enlightenment Warcat Ox Ox Ox Xalar Empire Dire Wolf Ox Ox Ox Xemil Warcat War Ox Ox Ox Draybears and Warbears Draybear Large Animal Warbear Large Animal Hit Dice: 6d8+24 (51 hp) 7d8+42 (74 hp) Initiative: +1 +1 Speed: 40 ft. (8 squares) 50 ft. (10 squares) Armor Class: 15 (-1 size, +1 Dex, +5 natural), touch 10, flat-footed 14 15 (-1 size, +1 Dex, +5 natural), touch 10, flat-footed 14 Base Attack/Grapple: +4/+16 +5/+17 Attack: Paw +11 melee (1d6+8) Claw +14 melee (1d8+10) Full Attack: 2 paws +11 melee (1d6+8) bite +6 melee (2d6+4) 2 claws +14 melee (1d8+10) bite +9 melee (2d6+5) Space/Reach: 10 ft./5 ft. 10 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Improved grab Improved grab, combative mount Special Qualities: Low-light vision, scent Low-light vision, scent Saves: Fort +9, Ref +6, Will +3 Fort +11, Ref +6, Will +4 Abilities: Str 27, Dex 13, Con 19, Int 2, Wis 12, Cha 6 Str 30, Dex 13, Con 22, Int 2, Wis 14, Cha 6 Skills: Listen +4, Spot +7, Swim +12 Listen +6, Spot +10, Swim +14 Feats: Endurance, Run, Track Endurance, Run, Track Environment: Cold forests Cold forests Organization: Solitary or Team (2-4) Solitary Challenge Rating: 4 5 Advancement: 7 - 10 HD (Large) 8-11 HD (Large) Level Adjustment: - - A draybear is a domestic breed of bear, originally bred from brown and black bears, designed for docility and endurance. These massive carnivores weigh more than 1,800 pounds and stand nearly 9 feet tall when they rear up on their hind legs. They are territorial, but not usually aggressive. Their claws are usually blunted. Draybears are normally used as draft animals, but some are used as mounts. A draybear has a light load of 1000 pounds, a medium load of 2000, a heavy load of 3000, and can drag 15000 pounds. A draybear costs 375 gp. Combat A draybear attacks mainly by slamming it's opponents with its paws. Improved Grab (Ex): To use this ability, a draybear must hit with a claw attack. It can then attempt to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. Skills: A draybear has a +4 racial bonus on Swim checks. Warbears A warbear is a domesticated bear, trained as a military mount. Some selective breeding occurs, resulting in the warbears faster speed and slightly hardier build, but overall they are much like their wild cousins. A warbear often weighs close to 2,000 pounds and stands a little over 9 feet tall when standing on their hind legs. They are agressive and territorial, and usually only their owners can approach, mount, or stable them. Warbears are sometimes used as draft animals by the military, but are more often used as mounts. A warbear has a light load of 1600 pounds, a medium load of 3200, a heavy load of 4800, and can drag 24000 pounds. A trained warbear costs 625 gp, an untrained one 500 gp. Combative Mount (Ex): A warbear's rider gets a +2 circumstance bonus on all Ride checks. A warbear is proficient with light, medium, and heavy armor. Improved Grab (Ex): To use this ability, a warbear must hit with a claw attack. It can then attempt to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. Skills: A warbear has a +4 racial bonus on Swim checks, and a +1 racial bonus on Spot and Listen checks. Warcats Warcat Large Animal Hit Dice: 7d8+35 (66 hp) Initiative: +2 Speed: 50 ft. (10 squares) Armor Class: 14 (-1 size, +2 Dex, +3 natural), touch 11, flat-footed 12 Base Attack/Grapple: +5/+15 Attack: Claw +12 melee (1d8+8) Full Attack: 2 claws +12 melee (1d8+8) and bite +7 melee (2d6+4) Space/Reach: 10 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Improved grab, pounce, rake 1d8+4 Special Qualities: Low-light vision, scent, combative mount Saves: Fort +10, Ref +7, Will +4 Abilities: Str 26, Dex 15, Con 20, Int 2, Wis 14, Cha 6 Skills: Balance +6, Listen +4, Sneak +10, Spot +4, Swim +11 Feats: Alertness, Improved Natural Weapon (bite), and Improved Natural Weapon (claw). Environment: Warm forests Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: 5 Advancement: 8 - 12 HD (Large); 13 - 18 HD (Huge) Level Adjustment: - Warcats are used by the cultures of the southern coasts of the western and middle Inner Seas as military mounts. Though ill-suited structurally as mounts, they are incredibly strong and more than capable of pounceing while their ride is atop them (unless they are wearing more than light barding). Their vicious temper and dangerous natural weapons make them very ill-suited for use as civilian mounts or any form of draft animal. These great cats stand more than 3 feet tall at the shoulder and are a little more than 9 feet long. They weigh from 450 to 650 pounds. They can carry up to 600 pounds as a light load, up to 1200 pounds as a medium load, and up to 1800 pounds as a heavy load. A fully trained warcat costs 600 gp. An untrained warcat costs 400 gp. Combat Improved Grab (Ex): To use this ability, a tiger must hit with a claw or bite attack. It can then attempt to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. If it wins the grapple check, it establishes a hold and can rake. Pounce (Ex): If a warcat charges a foe, it can make a full attack, including two rake attacks. Rake (Ex): Attack bonus +12 melee, damage 1d8+4. Skills: Warcats have a +4 racial bonus on Balance and Sneak checks. In areas of tall grass or heavy undergrowth, the Sneak bonus improves to +8. They have a +1 racial bonus on Spot and Listen checks. Combative Mount (Ex): A warcat's rider gets a +2 circumstance bonus on all Ride checks. A warcat is proficient with light, medium, and heavy armor. Waroxen Oxen Large Animal War Oxen Large Animal Hit Dice: 5d8+15 (37 hp) 6d8+24 (51) Initiative: +0 +0 Speed: 40 ft. (8 squares) 50 ft. (10 squares) Armor Class: 13 (-1 size, +4 natural), touch 9, flat-footed 13 13 (-1 size, +4 natural), touch 9, flat-footed 13 Base Attack/Grapple: +3/+13 +4/+14 Attack: Gore +8 melee (1d8+9) Gore +10 melee (1d8+10) Full Attack: Gore +8 melee (1d8+9) Gore +10 melee (1d8+10) Space/Reach: 10 ft./5 ft. 10 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Stampede Trample Special Qualities: Low-light vision, scent Low-light vision, scent Saves: Fort +7, Ref +4, Will +1 Fort +9, Ref +5, Will +3 Abilities: Str 22, Dex 10, Con 16, Int 2, Wis 11, Cha 4 Str 25, Dex 10, Con 19, Int 2, Wis 13, Cha 4 Skills: Listen +7, Spot +5 Listen +8, Spot +7 Feats: Alertness, Endurance Alertness, Endurance, Improved Bull Rush Environment: Temperate any Temperate any Organization: Solitary or herd (6–30) Solitary Challenge Rating: 2 3 Advancement: 6 - 7 HD (Large) 7 - 8 HD (Large) Level Adjustment: - - Oxen can be aggressive when protecting young and during the mating season, but they generally prefer flight to fighting. An ox stands more than 5 feet tall at the shoulder and is 9 to 12 feet long. It weighs 1,800 to 2,400 pounds, with war oxen weighing another 100-200 pounds more than their more peaceable cousins. An ox has a light load of 500 pounds, a medium load of 1000, a heavy load of 1500, and can drag 7500 pounds. An ox costs 150 gp. Combat Stampede (Ex): A frightened herd of oxen flees as a group in a random direction (but always away from the perceived source of danger). They literally run over anything of Large size or smaller that gets in their way, dealing 1d12 points of damage for each five bison in the herd (Reflex DC 18 half ). The save DC is Strength-based. War Oxen War oxen have been trained for mounted combat, and are typically used by the humans of the northern and western coasts of the westernmost Inner Sea. War oxen are also often used as military draft animals because of their great strength. They have a +1 racial bonus on Spot and Listen checks. A war ox has a light load of 800 pounds, a medium load of 1600, a heavy load of 2400, and can drag 12000. A trained war oxen costs 550 gp and an untrained one 400 gp. Combative Mount (Ex): A warox's rider gets a +2 circumstance bonus on all Ride checks. A warox is proficient with light, medium, and heavy armor. Trample (Ex): As a full-round action, a war ox can move up to twice its speed and literally run over any opponents at least one size category smaller than itself. The war ox merely has to move over the opponents in its path; any creature whose space is completely covered by the war ox's space is subject to the trample attack. A war ox that accidentally ends its movement in an illegal space returns to the last legal position it occupied, or the closest legal position, if there is a legal position that's closer. The war ox's trample attack deals 1d8+10 bludgeoning damage. Trampled opponents can attempt attacks of opportunity, but these take a -4 penalty. If they do not make attacks of opportunity, trampled opponents can attempt Reflex saves (DC 20) to take half damage. A trampling creature can only deal trampling damage to each target once per round, no matter how many times its movement takes it over a target creature. The save DC is Str-based. Category:Rules Category:Equipment